The emulsification of oil in a home kitchen heretofore is not easy, nor stable, and has required a great deal of time, effort and expertise. In fact, the making of a sauce and salad dressing in a home kitchen is quite discouraging, generally from a culinary results viewpoint, and it is difficult and somewhat dangerous for housewives to try to employ a household kitchen mixer to provide the necessary treatment of a salad oil that would assure against the separation of oil even after having been mixed a comparatively long period of time. Moreover, the time and carefulness required are not readily available, nor taken by a housewife, to make good mayonnaise. Any desire for various or special flavors that might be in store stocked mayonnaise involves additional expense and independent containers for the different flavor-mixes must also be purchased and mixed.
The primary object of the invention is to enable a housewife to provide a cup or so of salad dressing with little effort and do it with recipe ingredients by merely assemblying a bowl and cutters, then measuring a cup of oil, cracking an egg and turning "on" and "off" a constant speed motor a couple of times, including adding the flavor or flavors desired, with a total time involvement of appreciably less than five minutes. A dressing with a selected flavor is produced everytime accurately, quickly and easily with the products storable without separation for long periods of time before or between uses.
Other objects relate to the simplicity and safety of handling cutters and equipment involved at high speed and energy levels by persons both skilled and unskilled mechanically along with the encouragement to use quick working equipment that is visually quite easily used and quickly cleanable after use either for repeated use immediately or storage.